Boxes are the common element in cabinets, carts, cases and the like. It is the final elements attached to the basic box that defines what it is. The final purpose of the box dictates the dimensions, strength, material of the outer faces, and what functional accessories will be attached.
Traditional methods of construction generally use steel or wood panel assembly, are time consuming to complete, involve the use of numerous precision tools, and most importantly, require an enhanced degree of proficiency with all of the tools and attendant joinery techniques. This results in two major downfalls. Quality cabinetry fabrication is out of the realm of the average person, and the price of quality cabinets is outrageously high.
Henceforth, an improved method of assembling box carcasses using a pair of connectable linear carcass framework members that enable precision furniture and cart fabrication with a minimum of cabinetmaking expertise and equipment, would fulfill a long felt need in the furniture industry. This new method of assembly utilizes and combines known and new technologies in a unique and novel configuration to overcome the aforementioned problems and accomplish this.